1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigerator, and more particularly, to networking system of the refrigerator and method for operating the networking system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, according to a trend of refrigerators becoming larger, side-by-side type refrigerators having a home bar and a dispenser become popular. The home bar is provided for taking out food, such as soft drink and beer, from a refrigerating chamber without opening a refrigerator door, and the dispenser is provided for taking out water or ice from the refrigerator without opening the refrigerator door. Moreover, even a monitor may be attached to in place of the home bar for providing information on the refrigerator.
FIG. 1 illustrates a related art side-by-side type refrigerator. As shown in FIG. 1, the refrigerator is provided with a dispenser 5 in one side door 2 of a body 1, and a monitor 10 and a memory (not shown) in the other side door 3. The monitor 10 provides data stored in the memory to a user. However, a size of the memory provided to the door 2 is limited, much data can not be stored therein. According to this, the memory can provide various kinds of information to the user.